


But I Love You, Dean

by Wayward_Marionette



Series: The Master Plan of Love [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Marionette/pseuds/Wayward_Marionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's reaction from the surprise kiss from Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Love You, Dean

_I cannot believe what had just happened; Dean had just kissed me. He pressed his lips against mine so softly, I would not have ever expected him to do so, especially now, considering he has been a demon for quite some time now; to be exact, it has been thirteen months, four days, six hours, five minutes, and thirty two seconds. Sam and I have tried all we could to get him back but we never could track him down. Now, out of nowhere, Dean came back to the bunker, walked up to me without saying a single word, and wrapped me in a tight embrace. I became so surprised by his unexpected behavior, I hugged him back, not knowing what to do. What happened just now was even more surprising to me than the hug._

_The feeling of Dean's lips was like nothing else in the whole universe. The kiss was so soft, so perfect, I ignored the image of the twisted soul within him. His eyes are still that wonderful color, that beautiful green like the grass and the trees and the plants and the flowers in Adam and Eve's Paradise, the garden if Eden, it was so wondrous, you wouldn't believe your eyes. His smile stretched his whole face out, from ear to ear, showing his smooth, even white teeth that glistened like the millions of stars in the night sky. All was bliss right now, but then I started to see a change in them._

_Instantaneously, they flashed black; they're still that color of a raven's wings, the same as my wings, onyx black. They matched the depths of hell, befitting of the core of malevolence. They stared down at me, beaming with an aura that made me feel as though something bad might be coming. That feeling I had was right. What happened next I couldn't believe. I genuinely thought he was in love with me as much as I was with him. For years and years now, I've been waiting till the day I could kiss Dean Winchester: the righteous man, the one whom I gripped tight and raised from perdition, the one whom I loved with all my being. He might have been a monster, but coming back to us must have meant something. It had to._

_Starting at the base of my wings, pain flared throughout my body. It engulfed all other feelings I had, my joy of the kiss fading, my open-mouth smile of happiness and surprise fading, my essence fading; everything was fading. I coughed up blood, trying to say something, but nothing but choked whispers came out. I thought he understood me; as it turns out, he didn't. The blade slowly sank further through me, more blood tainting my trench-coat that I admired for years now since I first got my vessel from Jimmy Novak. The blade twisted, a scream escaping my mouth, laughter escaping from Dean's._

_I could feel my grace becoming evanescent, vanishing very soon. I covered the smoldering coals in the center of Dean's rugged but beautiful face, trying to remember the old him. With my other hand, I held tightly to Dean's arm, gripping onto it to keep myself from sinking to the floor. I could tell Dean was in pain from it, but I my legs started to go weak and almost gave out. The memories flashed before my very eyes, from Perdition to Dean seeing me for the first time. From answering his prayers to Dean finally having faith. From Hell and back. From Purgatory and from Heaven. From falling in love with him to all else events. From the beginning to the very end; right now. That was the caring Dean that tries to save the world, not this one. No, this cannot be my Dean. My Dean is human, he's the righteous man, not a knight of hell. No, this is not him, not at all. Even if this is him, it's only temporary and my Dean will come back soon enough to me._

_My eyes have started to see spots of nothingness, darkness. It was like the world before Father had brought light to all. Is this what death feels like? All the other times, my deaths were so fast, instantaneous, there was no time to think or go over what is happening. Why can I right now? The panic is building up, but my thoughts are going awry, unsteady. Is this really Dean? My hand is covering his eyes, but I can tell they're still forest green, a beautiful, awe-stricking shade of green like glass marbles. They shone magnificently, a certain glint to them that made hope seem like it's still there. Yes, my Dean is still here, and he will never leave me. I'm smiling now, and so is he. This is the man I love, this is the man I will give anything for, even my own life..._

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to have the text slanted because it seemed fitting for an angel since it looks fancy and it goes well, so yeah. This is my first series and I know it's pretty short and rough around the edges, but I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
